Heartland: A Different Twist
by gholtlarmywivesflashpointlover
Summary: What happens if Marion survived the accident? Ty met Amy, Caleb, and the others at Hudson High School. Tim never left Marion and the girls and they have two other children together. Sorry if this isn't that good. It's my first time getting back into this so suggestions and tips would be greatly appreciated. Thanks and I hope you like my story.
1. Character List

Jack Bartlett: Father to Marion Fleming. Father in law to Tim. Grandfather to Lou, Amy, and Brianna.

Tim Fleming: Married to Marion Fleming. Son-in-law to Jack. Father to Lou, Amy, and Brianna.

Marion Fleming: married to Tim Fleming. Daughter to Jack. Mother to Lou, Amy, and Brianna.

Scott Cardinal: 25-year-old boyfriend of Lou. Heartland's Vet

Lou Fleming: 23-year-old daughter of Tim and Marion Fleming, Granddaughter to Jack. Girlfriend of Scott Cardinal.

Ty Borden: 17-year-old boyfriend to Amy Fleming. Ranch hand. Junior at Hudson High School

Amy Fleming: 15-year-old daughter of Tim and Marion, Granddaughter to Jack. Girlfriend to Ty. Sophomore at Hudson High School

Caleb O'Dell: 16-year-old boyfriend to Brianna Fleming. Sophomore at Hudson High School

Brianna Fleming-O'Dell: 14-year-old daughter of Tim and Marion, Granddaughter of Jack. Freshman at Hudson High School.

Shane Grenier: 7-year-old son of Tim And Marion Fleming. Grandson to Jack. Brother to Lou, Amy, and Brianna. 2nd Grader (Homeschooled)

Mallory Wells: 11-year-old that came to live at Heartland. Girlfriend to Jake Anderson. 5th Grade (Homeschooled)

Jake Anderson: 12-year-old ranch hand at Heartland/Owns 2 horses there. Boyfriend to Mallory

 _ **Supporting Characters**_

Ashley Stanton: Amy and Ty's Best Friend. Junior at Hudson High.

Soraya Duval: Amy's Best Friend/Ty's Friend. Sophomore at Hudson High

Elizabeth "Liz" Thompson: Brianna's Best Friend. Christian's Boyfriend. Mother to Liam. Senior at Hudson High

Christian Oliver: Elizabeth's boyfriend. Liam's Father. Senior at Hudson High

Liam Xavier Thompson-Oliver: 8month old son of Christian and Liz

 ** _A/N: I decided to make Shane, Tim and Marion's son. Also I wanted Marion to be alive and in my story Tim never abandoned the family. One other thing is that in my story Ty was not a Juvie kid and instead Amy met him at school._**


	2. The Accident

It was already dark and it has been storming, Amy and Brianna went with their mother to get a horse. While they were on their way back the horse was spooked and caused an accident. The truck flipped over and the three of them were unconscious, meanwhile at Heartland everyone was getting worried about them.

Ty comes out from the stables and comes into the house, "Has anyone heard from them yet? I checked on all the horses and I have a feeling that something is wrong."

Jack comes out from his room, "There has been an accident. Marion, Amy, and Brianna has been involved in it. The hospital just called."

Caleb walks in from his nightly check and he heard half of the conversation, "What happened? I was just talking with Brianna before they left the stables."

Tim replies quickly trying not to freak out, "I have no idea but we should all get to the hospital but someone needs to stay with Mallory and Shane. I don't want to wake them up to take them to the hospital."

Lou looks at her dad and says, "Okay I will stay here y'all need to get there, stay safe though. Love you dad and grandpa. She says kissing them goodbye."

 _ **At The Hospital**_

Jack, Tim, Ty, and Caleb had just arrived and they were all freaking out. They walked up to the nurses' station, trying to calm themselves down enough to find out what room Marion, Amy, and Brianna were in.

Tim walks up to a nurse, "Excuse me, do you know what room my wife Marion Fleming and daughters Amy and Brianna Fleming are in?"

Nurse Isabella answers, "I'm nurse Isabella, Amy and Brianna are in Room 112. At the end of that hall." She points to the left of them.

Ty responds quickly before the nurse leaves, "How are they doing? How bad is it?"

Tim looks at the nurse worriedly, "What about my wife? Where is she?"

Nurse Isabella looks at the two younger men, "They are doing well, Amy has a fractured wrist and Brianna fractured her ankle but they will have a full recovery. They both have bruises and cuts though but that's minor." She looks at the older men, "As for Marion, she is in the ICU downstairs, room 208."

All the men look at the nurse, "Thank you so much."

Nurse Isabella smiles, "No problem."

The men look at each other for a little while trying to decide on what they will do because Marion is in the ICU (Intensive Care Unit) while the girls are in a regular room. They finally decide that Ty and Caleb will go see Amy and Brianna while Jack and Tim go see Marion since she is in worse condition than the girls. The boys found room 112 easily and went in to sit with the Fleming girls, meanwhile Jack and Tim were having a challenging time finding Marion's room. Ty and Caleb were sitting by the girls waiting for them to wake up so they decided to talk about what it was like working on the ranch. Meanwhile what they don't know is that the girls are hearing everything that they are saying.

Ty smiles talking about Amy, "It's so fun to be able to see Amy at school and then at Heartland, she is an amazing girl and I just hope that everything will be okay. I love her so much man. You have no idea.

Caleb replies, "Same here man, but it must be awesome for you to live in the stable so close to Amy. Every time I am away from Brianna I start to worry. It's hard just to go home after working with her. The remarkable thing is I go to bed knowing that I will see her the next day, that what comforts me."

Ty looks at Amy while talking to Caleb, "Yeah, I know what you mean, even though we live on the property it's nothing compared to being able to hold her. She sleeps in the house but I always get to see her first thing in the morning which is great!"

Amy smiles waking up and sees her boyfriend Ty in her room and looks over to see her sister with Caleb, "Hey baby, what happened?"

Ty looks over at Amy and smiles, "Hey beautiful, you were in an accident. How are you feeling? I need to let the nurse that you are awake."

Amy smiles a little, "I'm good babe, I could be better but I'm happy that you are here. Where's my dad and grandpa?"

Ty looks at Amy smiling, "I'm happy that I am here too baby girl. They both went to see your mom, I'll be right back okay?" He kisses her then walks out the door to get the nurse.

Amy looks over at her little sister still sleeping, "Caleb is she okay? She doesn't seem to be conscious. I'm worried about her."

Caleb looks at Brianna placing his hand on hers, "Hey baby please wake up I'm here. Please open those pretty eyes of yours."

Ty walks in with the nurse, "Hey baby I'm back with the nurse."

Nurse Isabella walks in behind Ty, "Hey Amy I'm glad to see that you are awake and doing well. It looks like you will be able to make a full recovery. We will be releasing you in the next few days, it's just to make sure that everything is still okay."

Amy answers, "Thank you, I am worried about my sister though. She doesn't seem to be responsive and I know it takes time but I thought she would be okay."

Nurse Isabella looks at Amy then her sister, "I will check her vitals and make sure that she is okay (She goes over to check them and everything seems fine) okay she's good, she should be waking up soon just let me know when she does. Amy, you don't need anybody to come out and get me, you can just press the nurses button. I will see you guys later."

Amy responds to the nurse, "Okay thank you so much."

The boys look at the nurse, "Yes, thank you for helping them and doing your job well."

Nurse Isabella looks at them, "No problem, enjoy your visit." With that she walks out.

Shortly after Brianna finally wakes up and sees Caleb, "Hey babe, what happened? Where am I?"

Caleb looks at Amy, "Call the nurse in here please" Amy nods and Caleb turns back to Brianna, "baby girl, you are in the hospital. You have been in an accident with your mom and sister."

Brianna looks at Caleb, "How's my mom? How's Amy?"

Caleb responds, "Your mom is stable, your dad and grandpa are with her, Amy is good she's in the bed next to you. Your grandpa and dad wanted to come see you girls but they wanted to make sure your mom is going to be okay."

Nurse Isabella walks in, "Hey Brianna, I'm so glad to see you awake. You fractured your ankle so it will be painful to walk that's why you will be on crutches to walk. You will have to use them for about 2 weeks then have a follow up to see if it has healed up. You also have some minor cuts and bruises but nothing to worry about. You and your sister will be out of here in about 2 days."

Meanwhile, Tim and Jack are both at Marion's bedside wondering when she will wake up. She had breathing machine and had monitors hooked up to her heart. Tim looks at her crying and not sure what to say to her and Jack is zoned out because he hates to see her like that. Tim decided on what he was going to tell her, "Hey baby, I'm right here so is Jack. We are all hoping that you will pull through. Lou is at home watching Mallory and Shane. Ty and Caleb are with our daughters in their room making sure that they are okay and that they know they are loved and will be okay. Place come back to us baby, we all need you."

Jack agrees with Tim, "Yes sweetheart, we all need you. I'm your daddy and I always will be, I need you to wake up for me though please. For all of us just please wake up."

Tim gets a call from Lou and answers, "Hey sweetie, what's up? Is everything okay with the kids?"

Lou, "Yeah dad they are fine. They have no idea what's going on right now with mom, Amy, and Brianna. I just called to let you know that I called our pastor. The whole church is praying for us dad. Don't worry mom will pull through and everything will be alright. I love you, let everyone know that I love them."

Tim, "Thanks for calling sweetheart and I hope you are right. I love you too and I will let everyone know. Try to get some rest sweetie, it's late."

Lou, "Alright dad I will try. Just stay positive and you get some sleep as well. I love you goodnight."

Tim responds, "Okay sweetie I will try to get rest. Love you and goodnight (They hung up and Tim goes back in to see that Marion had just woken up so he calls a doctor in).

Tim slipped in beside Marion to sleep holding her and Jack fell asleep at her bedside. Meanwhile, in Amy and Brianna's room, Ty fell asleep next to Amy and Caleb fell asleep next to Brianna. Everyone was hoping that the night would go well without something happening.


	3. Getting Released from the Hospital

A few days after the accident it was time to get Amy and Brianna discharged from the hospital. Ty and Caleb had walked into the hospital room to see the girls dressed and completely packed all they were waiting on was their release papers so they could go home. Amy and Brianna both smiled in the direction of their boyfriends.

Ty looked at Amy, "Why are you so happy this morning baby? Is it because you get to go home today?" Ty laughs a little happy to know that she will be going back home with him.

Caleb laughs looking at Brianna, "Is that the same reason that you are super happy too babe? Or is it because you get to pick on me again?"

The girls both laugh and look at each other and then back at their boyfriends, "Maybe it's for both reasons" Amy looks at Ty batting her eyes at him, "Can you and Caleb pretty please take Bre and I to go see our mom today before we leave? We really want to see how she is doing and how she is feeling."

Ty laughs nodding his head looking at Amy, "Yes we can go see her baby, I heard she is getting better and that she will make a full recovery." He watches his girlfriend's look change and her eyes are glimmering with hope, he laughs watching her. Caleb laughs watching both girls and they are happy that Marion would make a full recovery.

The nurses comes in with the discharge papers and what to do to help recovery at home. Once all the papers were signed they went to go see Marion, the girls went down the hall to their mother's room. Marion looks to the door and sees them; her face brightens up and she waves her girls' and their boyfriends' in to talk to them. They all walk in and look at Jack, Tim, and Marion. Both girls spoke softly to their mom, "Hey mom, we heard that you will make a full recovery, that's really great news. We are so glad you are okay! We will visit every day we can until they release you and I will help the horses that are having problems."

Ty smiles and looks at Marion, "Yeah I am glad you're okay too, Mrs. Fleming. Amy was so worried and scared. I'm just glad no one was hurt."

Tim smiles looking at his daughters' and their boyfriends' then turns to look at Marion and Jack, "We have something to tell everyone when we get home from the hospital it is very very important."

Amy smiles getting excited, "I can't wait, when will mom be able to go home dad?" She grabs Ty's hand and they entwine their fingers together.

Tim replies looking at everyone, "Well if all goes well we could be released tomorrow at some point" he looks at his girls, "Amy and Bre I need you to take it easy okay? You girls can't ride Spartan and Lacy until you get your casts off which won't be for another week."

Amy and Brianna look down sadly, "But we haven't rode them for 3 days why can't we just ride them for a little bit?"

Ty looks at them then at Amy's parents, "Ames, he's right. I'm sorry but you wouldn't be able to control Spartan with your wrist in the cast just wait until you get a brace on and then you could ride him" Ty sees her become sadder then he gets an idea, "what if I control Spartan and Amy just rides behind me holding onto me? Would that be okay?" Amy's face brightens up hoping her parent would say yes.

Tim and Marion look at each other and thinks about it for a little bit and nods smiling, "Yes y'all can do that. Brianna, you can do the same thing with Caleb and Lacy." Everyone watches as the girls' faces light up and they get excited. Everyone laughs. Tim says lightly, "Y'all should go home and get some rest so that you have enough rest for school in the morning." The girls' nod and goes around giving their grandpa, dad, and mom a hug and kiss telling them goodnight. Their boyfriends shake the grandpa and dad's hands then gives the mom a hug and tells them goodnight and sleep well.

The four of them make their way to Ty's new truck, Amy gets into the front seat. Caleb and Brianna pile into the back seat. Ty starts the truck and they make their adventure back to Heartland ranch which was an hour away. They get back home at around 9pm because they stopped to eat. Amy gets out of the truck and nearly gets tackled by Mallory and Lou runs over to help with everyone's stuff and hug her sisters. Ty helps Amy into the house and Caleb helps Brianna into the house. Ty sits by Amy, Caleb, and Brianna on one of the couches. Lou brings out some hot chocolate for Amy and Brianna then sits on the other couch with Scott, Mallory, and Shane. The time hits 10pm and Lou stands up alright everyone, "let's get to bed tonight because we all have work and school in the morning. Plus sometime tomorrow we will all go by to see mom."

The girls nod and Amy speaks up, "Could Ty sleep in my bed tonight? He was always doing it in the hospital."

Lou shakes her head, "I'm sorry Amy, it was different at the hospital but y'all will see each other tomorrow first thing in the morning." Amy sighs and then nods knowing her sister is right. She gives Ty a hug and a kiss on his cheek, Brianna does the same with Caleb. Ty and Caleb go into their loft. They share the loft because they are best friends and Caleb didn't want to be so far away from Brianna. Lou kisses Scott and tells him it's late and that he should go home. He nods kissing her back and goes to the door grabbing his jacket and retreats to his truck. Lou goes and tucks Shane in and tells her little brother that she loves him and that he is a great little brother then she goes and tells Mallory goodnight.

 _ **A/N: Need more reviews so I can post a new chapter. So please if you want me to continue updating y'all need to give me feedback and reviews.**_


End file.
